The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With the rapid development of computer, electronic and communication technologies, a variety of wireless communication services based on wireless networks have been provided. Accordingly, services provided by mobile communication systems based on wireless networks have evolved from voice services to multimedia communication services that transmit various data such as circuit data and packet data.
Among a variety of wireless Internet services using mobile communication terminals, a location based service (LBS) has attracted much attention due to the wide application and convenience thereof. An LBS is a communication service that determines the location of a mobile communication terminal, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), and provides additional information related to the determined location. Positioning technologies for providing an LBS may be classified into a network based positioning technology, a handset based positioning technology, and a hybrid positioning technology. Specifically, the network based positioning technology detects a location in a software manner by using a radiowave environment, which is a cell radius of a base station of a mobile network, in order to determine a location of a mobile communication terminal. The handset based positioning technology uses a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver mounted on a mobile communication terminal in order to determine a location of a mobile communication terminal. The hybrid positioning technology is a combination of the network based scheme and the handset based scheme.
Among these technologies, the network based positioning technology is increasingly widely used. However, the network based positioning technology cannot provide accurate positioning due to a relay environment and the like.